Really Forgotten
by densetsurei
Summary: Seto wanted friends, so Fate injurys him and he loses his memory, but now that Seto has his wish, Mokuba misses how Seto was like a brother before he lost his memory, now the choice is his, lose Mokuba or his friends?
1. Lost Memories

It's it I! The almighty YugiohsDemon! MUWHAHAHA! *cough cough* Anyway please R & R!.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
It was just morning, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp woke up, enduring the thoughts of the torturous meetings with other companies. For one…just one chance….he would just like to be someone else…someone with a life…each day it was always the same, school, Kaiba Corp., then bed….Seto sighed and dragged himself out, it was the few moments of the day that Seto truly appreciated as he watched the sun rise, spreading a red blush on the city….  
  
A few moments later Seto dressed and had breakfast…he was hoping to see Mokuba, but instead a note was left there.  
  
I already went to school. I didn't want to disturb your sleep.  
  
Mokuba  
  
Seto raised a eyebrow in question, but chased away the worried thoughts. It wasn't long till Seto arrived to school, but as usual he kept away from everyone, Seto watched in envy as Yugi and his friends began to laugh….why couldn't he have friends like Yugi? Why did he always have to be alone? He had nobody except Mokuba….he was all that Seto had left.   
  
Seto watched with both hatred and anger, Yugi and his friends continued to house around. Although Seto never noticed the dark figure that watched him as well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seto sighed as he climbed into his limo, the worst wasn't over as Seto arrived into his mansion. But there was no signs of Mokuba, Seto watched nervously as he entered the building. Still no signs of black hair or a small giggling figure.  
  
"Mokuba?" replied Seto as he entered each room…..but there was no Mokuba.  
  
Seto looked around but found nothing, the crowded thoughts of his only little brother being hurt entered his mind. Worry began to ebb away his sanity. It was then that Seto stood straight up and ran to his limo ordering the driver to head to Yugi's house. It was a strain of instinct that pulled him to Yugi's house, he just had the feeling that Mokuba was there.  
  
As Seto watched the houses pass by, his mind began to wander to the past….back then when he had people who cared about him…  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Higher Daddy! Higher!" cried small Seto as his father pushed him on the swings.  
  
" I'm pushing as hard as I can Seto, you're pretty heavy for a for a 5 year old." replied the 30 year old man as he watched his son cry in joy.  
  
It was like hours when Seto finally got tired of the swings and decided to go home. His father smiled at him as they walked together across the streets. But the happy moment was cut short when suddenly Seto felt hands push him and a screech of cars. Seto fell onto the heavy cement, but it wasn't the cuts he received from the fall that worried him, little Seto stood up and walked over to his father.  
  
A pool of blood surround where his father was laying, Seto watched painfully as people began to crowd around the body.  
  
" Leave my daddy alone!" cried Seto as he saw the frightening amounts of people around his father's body.  
  
" Look at the poor dear, his father is dead and now his mother's going to be so upset, how can a child live without a father to raise him?" said one woman.  
  
" I hope the kid's ok, but I'm sure that the man won't make it." replied a old man.  
  
Seto watched fearfully, but the people continued to press on him as Seto kneeled besides his father, some were watching him with sorrowed eyes, others were speaking soothing words. But none of those things comforted Seto as he stared at the body next to him.  
  
" No! Daddy! You can't be dead….you promised me you'd always be there! Daddy? DADDY!" replied Seto as he clutched his father's shirt.  
  
It wasn't long till the ambulance arrived and began to carry his father's body onto a stretcher.  
  
" Daddy….daddy! No, I want to see daddy! He isn't dead, he isn't! He said he'd be there for me always! Daddy….." cried Seto as tears streamed uncontrollably down his small face, while a man dressed in white began to push him and everybody away from his father.  
  
Seto's petite size made it hard to get a glimpse of his father, suddenly a familiar voice came to ears, it was his mother! Small tears streamed down his mother's face as she came to view of Seto, no words were spoken between them as his mother placed comforting hands around Seto. But Seto continued to cry, he was never going to see his father ever again…  
  
3 months later…  
  
Small 5 year old Seto sat in the waiting room, all alone as he waited to see if both the new baby and his mother would be alright. Suddenly the doctor came in, and nodded to Seto, but as Seto climbed down from the chair he didn't see the pitiful look in the doctor's eye as he led the little child to his mother…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seto entered the room, and saw his mother laying on white bed, and a small crib was next to her, containing a small baby that was sleeping peacefully.   
  
" Seto, I want to tell you something," replied his mother as she motioned him to come over.  
  
Seto came over but saw the tired soul in her eyes, " Seto, I'm dying…" replied his mother with sad eyes.  
  
" No mommy…you can't die…I need you…We lost daddy, but I don't want to lose my mommy too…" replied Seto as his eyes turned to a sad gaze.  
  
" Seto," replied his mother as she took his small hands into his own, "My child, life isn't always fair, but everything has a purpose. Be brave my little Sea Horse, and promise me you'll take care of Mokuba."   
  
" Mokuba, my little brother…ok… mommy I will. " replied Seto as he continued to cry.  
  
" Don't cry my little Sea Horse…when the time is right, you'll see me again…" replied his mother as a single tear dropped from her eye, it was then her hand released, and her eyes closed. His mother was dead.  
  
"No mommy, don't leave, I'm sorry for whatever I did, just come back mommy…" cried Seto, as some people began to carry his mother's body away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
5 days later…  
  
Little Seto stood at the very back of the funeral, as people mourned for his parents. Seto looked up, he was all alone, his little brother was still at the hospital being taken care of and he was forced to walk all the way to the funeral place. Tears fell from everybody around him, but Seto couldn't even cry at the moment.  
  
Hours passed until every body was gone, his mother had been buried alone because apparently his father's body had disappeared from the hospital when he died and was never found. Seto watched as rain began to pour down on him, and unfolded a small piece of paper.  
  
" Hello mommy, I know you're watching me right now, and I wrote this poem for you and daddy where ever he could be. It's called Past Away.  
  
Darkness spread though out the sky  
  
Death laid for it's prey  
  
A unmerciful force over takes us  
  
Bring sadness and chaos  
  
It took you and daddy  
  
And all I have left is my brother  
  
I'll take care of him forever  
  
Good bye mommy.  
  
I love you mommy and daddy, no matter what, Please watch over me." finished Seto as he laid the paper on the grave.   
  
Seto began to walk away, but suddenly he turned back, Seto reached in and pulled out a small photo of his mother, his father and him, tears flooded the tiny sparkling eyes as his laid the photo with the poem, it didn't' matter if the rain ruined it, the important thing now was he'd keep him promise…to take care of Mokuba…  
  
(End Flashback )  
  
Seto didn't realized that tears had dripped from his eyes, and he wiped them away furiously. That was the past, it didn't mean anything now, like before, the most important thing now was taking care of Mokuba.  
  
Seto walked toward the door, but suddenly laughing voices burst out and Seto stopped, because the sound of Mokuba was heard…   
  
" Thanks for the duel Yugi, sometimes I wish my brother could duel with me, but all he seems to do is work, it's now like you're my big brother now."  
  
Seto stepped back as if he was shot, his little brother, his only relative had chose Yugi over him. Was he really such a bad brother? Tears threatened to stream out his eyes, as Seto turned way and ran, he didn't know where he was going as the tears fogged his eyes, but suddenly a car screech was heard and he felt crushing impact hit him, but before he blacked out one thought came to his mind…  
  
" Just like my father…"  
  
************************************************************************  
" Maybe your brother is just is busy all the time, I mean, he does own a company, not to mention he's always alone all the time, like he doesn't have any friends, you're the only one he's got left." replied Yugi.  
  
"I guess you're right, nobody could ever replace my brother, it's just that sometimes he's always so busy, and he never has time for me." replied Mokuba.   
  
" Maybe he's trying to-" replied Yugi, but was cut short as Joey sharply exclaimed, " Isn't that Seto Kaiba right there?"  
  
As Yugi and Mokuba turned to look, all they saw as Seto running away, but Mokuba could tell that Seto had heard what he said.  
  
" Oh-no, what did I do?" said Mokuba with a frightened look on his face.  
  
"Maybe you should catch up with him." replied Yugi quickly.  
  
But suddenly a crash was heard, and Mokuba ran out to look, the sight was sickening, blood was everywhere, Mokuba ran forward and suddenly he stopped still, Seto's prone body was a ruined mess.   
  
" Big Brother? No, you can't be….dead…no…. " replied Mokuba as he stared at his brother.  
  
"Mokuba! What happened" cried out Yugi from behind the crowd that was forming around Seto's body.  
  
But Mokuba didn't answer as he stared lifelessly at the people around him, he had recalled when Seto had told him about this same moment that had happened to his father. It didn't take long for the paramedics to arrive, and take Seto body away, Mokuba was aloud in the truck, as they drove as fast as possible to the hospital, Mokuba sat next to Seto, praying to God that he would make it….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mokuba sat in the waiting room, as Yugi sat next to him, Joey, Tea and Tristan were there as well.  
  
Suddenly the doctor appeared and Mokuba and Yugi, and his friends stood up.  
  
" Is my big brother alright?" replied Mokuba anxiously.  
  
" To tell you the truth we're not sure, he seems to be a in a coma state at the moment, the car had directly hit him on the head, so we don't know if he'll ever wake up." replied the doctor.  
  
" Can we go see him? " asked Yugi carefully.  
  
" Yes, visiting hours are open now, please follow me." said the doctor.  
  
Yugi looked at Mokuba sympathetically, the little boy was trying so hard not to cry now, but Yugi saw hurt and guilt in the eyes, Seto may have not been his best of friends, but nobody deserved to die, no matter how bad the things they do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seto looked around, everywhere he turned, he saw darkness, it was like a endless path of gloom. It wasn't until a figure began to walk to him and stopped, the darkness clouded his vision, but he knew who it was.  
  
" Anubis…" replied Seto in awe.  
  
" Indeed your fate was cruel, you have walked to the path of death, but you have a choice, for I, the God of the Dead, favor you that you've lived so many hardships in life, yet have the hope to survive…." replied Anubis.  
  
" What are my choices?" replied Seto, with slight fear.  
  
" You may proceed to live in this darkness and remain in a coma state for eternity or you can return, but start "new"." replied Anubis as his jackal head turned to face Seto.  
  
" I don't know, I've lost everything, Mokuba doesn't even consider me a brother anymore, and walking in the darkness alone is as just the same as my life on earth." replied Seto bitterly, as his eyes hardened.  
  
" Choose what your heart's desire" replied Anubis, with his eyes glittering.  
  
" I suppose….starting new is-" but Seto was cut short when his conscience mind returned to it's old state…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Brother?" replied Mokuba as Seto began to open his eyes slowly.  
  
" You're brother is going to be alright. " replied Yugi relieved, he would hate to see Mokuba fall into depression.  
  
Seto opened his eyes and looked curiously around, he was in a hospital…but why?  
  
" We're all glad to have you back, Seto. " replied Yugi cheerfully.  
  
" Thank God, you're alright big brother!" replied Mokuba as he hugged Seto, his brother was going to be ok.  
  
It was then Seto replied with a questioned look at Mokuba, " I'm glad for your concern, but….who are you?"  
  
************************************************************************   
  
I'm finally done with chapter one!!!! Hope you liked this ficcie I started! Please review!!! 


	2. Awake At Last

A/N: After a few reviews and several support comments, I've dedicated this chapter to all those who have been waiting for so long. You guys are the best! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, yes yes…I know…..we all want to own Yu-Gi-Oh….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mokuba released Seto and looked at him with a look of surprise.  
  
" Big Brother…don't you remember me?" stuttered Mokuba.  
  
Seto stared in confusion at the little black haired boy standing in front of him. Why was he here, and most importantly, who were these people?  
  
" Um….sorry kid, I really can't remember anything." replied Seto, with a troubled look on his face.  
  
" So…let me get this straight, Our favorite snobby rich guy has got a case of amnesia? This might actually be a good thing." replied Joey.  
  
Suddenly the doctor entered, and quickly bolting everyone out of the room, he began several tests, as a nurse told everyone else to wait outside. Moments later, the doctor came out with a grave look on his face.  
  
" Doctor, how is Seto?" asked Mokuba fearfully.  
  
" Well, this amnesia is like most common amnesia called Traumatic amnesia: This follows brain damage caused by a severe non-penetrative blow to the head, such as in a road accident. It can lead to anything from a loss of consciousness for a few seconds to coma. But the odd thing is, he should've regained his memory as soon as he woke up, it's almost like someone tampered with his brain. Amazingly, he knows the basics of knowledge, as such as 2+2, but the only think he can't remember anything like his past, and his personality is well…..new. This is indeed very extraordinary." replied the doctor.  
  
" So can we go see him?" asked Yugi.  
  
" Yes, but he's a very stubborn man, and he's getting ready to leave, I suggest you get going to his room." replied the doctor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi entered the room only to find Seto standing by the window, watching the sunset. It really surprised everyone, Seto wasn't the one to be interested in these things. Sensing a presence behind him, Seto turned around and looked curiously at the people in front of him, and….smiled.  
  
Yugi gaped, Tea, gasped, Tristan dropped his mouth open, and Joey…well…Joey fainted.  
  
" Seto Kaiba, the cold, heartless, cruel man just smiled….at us?!" thought Yugi in disbelief.  
  
The fact was, nobody but Mokuba ever saw Seto smile in a kind way, it was either a smirk and frown or just a plain straight line, but never a smile. Though to tell the truth, Seto smile was pretty pleasant, bringing a sparkle to his eyes. Now if Seto would only smile like that for females, he'd have them falling in happiness.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" questioned Seto as he stared at the fainted Joey.  
  
But truth to say, who would've thought that Seto would smile at Joey? (Not pairing, don't get any ideas here.) Heck, who would've thought Seto would smile at anybody besides Mokuba, and for friendliness! Mokuba pondered at Seto.  
  
" Don't…don't you remember me, big brother?" stuttered Mokuba.  
  
" Um…I'm sorry, but I'm sure you and I can be good friends!" replied Seto with a beautiful smile.  
  
Mokuba stared sadly at Seto….he didn't remember him, big brother didn't remember him. Mokuba suddenly felt like crying. Yugi on the other hand finally was the first to snap back into reality.  
  
" Um…Kaiba?" replied Yugi carefully.  
  
" My name's Kaiba….oh well….strange I can't remember it." frowned Seto.  
  
" Actually…It's Seto Kaiba." replied Tea, who was also finally out of shock.  
  
Seto stared curiously around….he didn't remember it…nothing...his memory had just lost him. He knew what he was, he knew he had to eat, drink, and sleep. He just couldn't remember….his past. And with all these weird people around him…sheesh….they kept staring at him like some freak. And that other one with the blonde hair fainted. Weird…….  
  
" Um….I'm just going to….uh…leave…now…" muttered Seto, nervously.  
  
" Uh…sure…I mean...NO!" cried Yugi.  
  
" Why not?" questioned Seto as he climbed out from the bed, his blue trench coat rumpled, but never the less still new looking.  
  
" Not after your condition and what you just went through!" replied Tea sternly.  
  
" My condition, I don't recall myself with any injuries," Seto replied, lightly.  
  
" You got HIT by a CAR!" replied Yugi, expressively.   
  
" Oh…this explains the bandages!" replied Seto, cheerfully.  
  
At this moment, Joey chose the time to wake up, at the time where he could still hear Seto happily talking…..with that, Joey fainted…again.   
  
" Is he ok?" blinked Seto  
  
" Of…he's fine….just a little…um…surprised…yeah….surprised….." trailed off Yugi as he continued to gape dumbly towards Seto.  
  
"Well, I'm off!" chirped Seto, yes…CHIRPED…..  
  
" Wait!" questioned Yugi.  
  
" Yes?….." questioned Seto.  
  
" Why don't you just stay here with us? I mean…." replied Yugi, slowly recovering from his shock.  
  
" Well, with the Kaiba Corp. logo stuck in my trench coat saying 'President', I'd have to say I have a company to run, it must mean that I have a job," replied Seto, innocently.  
  
"Well yes….but you can't run your company when you don't remember a thing, besides…you're company is very rich and all the workers seem worn out…I'm sure that everybody could take some weeks off, besides...you're rich enough to afford a vacation now and then," replied Yugi.  
  
" Oh…ok then.." smiled Seto, at the same exact moment, by the god of Anubis, Joey had somehow managed to wake at the same moment Seto smiled again and he faint…..again.  
  
" We have a guest room, so you can stay with us for a couple of weeks," replied Yugi cheerily, seeming to adapt to Seto's new personality.  
  
" We?" asked Seto.  
  
" Oh yeah…you have amnesia, ok then, let me reintroduce you to my friend, Yami," presented Yugi, as suddenly from the puzzle a bright light appeared and dark form came out in a odd school uniform that looked more like it was customized in leather just for him.  
  
" WAH!" shouted Seto in surprise.  
  
" No, it's ok! Yami's a friendly…erm….dead person," replied Yugi, trying to calm Seto.  
  
" Way to put it with the words, Yugi…a friendly dead person…."snickered Joey, who had amazingly recovered from passing out and was standing near Yugi.  
  
Yugi glared.  
  
" Dead person? Do I look like I'm dead to you?" replied a irritated Yami.  
  
" No it's just that--"  
  
" WAH! It talks!" replied a shocked Seto.  
  
" What does he think I am? An animal?" replied a very pissed Yami now.  
  
Then Tristan spoke up," Well we're currently all animals so that-"  
  
"--Shut up." cutted Yami.  
  
After a while, when Yugi had finally settled a stressed up Seto from the shocking entrance of Yami, Seto had agreed to stay with Yugi until he regained all his memories. Thus, Yami was still moody from being treated like a "dead" person by his rival, continued to send little amounts of the evil eye, till Yugi had to force him to stop cause Seto was backing further and further away from him.  
  
" Hmph, it's not my fault that he can't stand my evil eye," muttered Yami.  
  
" Well you shouldn't be so mean to him, he lost some of his memories remember?" replied Yugi sternly.  
  
"True…:" replied Yami grudgingly.  
  
" And you have to admit, he's a lot nicer than before, now that he has amnesia," chuckled Yugi.  
  
" Hmph," pouted Yami.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Seto and Yugi (Yami too) neared the house, without their notice, two eyes watched them from afar.  
  
" So what do you think?" replied Bakura (Good Bakura will be referred to as Ryou)  
  
" I think we should go with blue instead, purple isn't my color anymore," replied Malik.  
  
" Not the color of our cloaks, you fool, I'm talking about Kaiba!" hissed Bakura.  
  
" Oooo, you've got the hots for him!" snickered Malik uncontrollably.  
  
" Not that you idiot, I mean, now that he's lost his memory, we have a better chance of stealing his Egyptian God card," snarled Bakura.  
  
"Good thinking, but shouldn't we first order some pizza, I'm hungry," sniffled Malik. (Aww…cute…Malik…sniffling…)  
  
" Fine…." sighed Bakura.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Short chapter I know, but since the adventure is just starting, I'm up for making the next chapter longer, and the update won't take that long I assure you. R & R! 


End file.
